


Passion Pits

by Lavendermeadow



Series: High school Thorbruce AU [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, M/M, Making Out, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Valentine's Day, if you know what i mean, they would put a shame to titanic, thorbruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 05:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17739554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavendermeadow/pseuds/Lavendermeadow
Summary: The week of valentine. Theworstweek of the entire year where heart shapedeverythingreaches its peak sales target, where the single people would awkwardly wave off the romantic atmosphere, where Bruce decided that it's finally time to ask Thor the big question.





	Passion Pits

_City Park, evening_

The week of valentine. The _worst_ week of the entire year where heart-shaped _everything_ reaches its peak sales target, where the single people would awkwardly wave off the romantic atmosphere, and where Bruce is now lying on the bed of grass with Thor, looking at the evening sky as the clouds lazily drift apart.

Bruce tilts his face at Thor laying next to him, studying his side profile with a soft smile. He knows what he wants to ask. He's ready to ask him the question. ' _Will you be my boyfriend, Thor?'_ it's that simple. They've been going out for almost two years ever since the Homecoming night, and these have been one of the best times of his life. He's about to open his mouth and say the nerve-wracking words, until Thor looks back at him.

"Bruce? What's wrong?" he asks, and Bruce's courage vanishes in an instant.

" _uh_ —nothing," Bruce laughs wryly, his heart beating just a little faster than usual. _'It's so simple, Bruce! You fool! Just say the words!'_

But nothing comes out.

_'This...is a lot harder than I thought.'_

" _Uh_...I uh, have to go," he nervously stands up, dusting off the dirt on the back of his shirt.

"Is everything okay?" Thor asks, bewildered. He sits upwards to meet Bruce's gaze, a slight concern appearing on his own.

"It's all good, I just remembered, I have a... _thing_ that I need to do with, uh, _Tony_ , about his summer internship program, but I'll... see you soon, okay?"

 _smooth_.

Despite Bruce's terrible acting, Thor smiles a sigh. "Okay. See you soon," He got up from the grass. dusting off the dirt. He leans in close to Bruce for a kiss, and Bruce closes the distance as he presses his lips on Thor's. It was all over too soon, but he has to pull away. Reluctantly. _'I can't tell you yet.'_

"See you soon," Bruce ruefully smiles at the gorgeous blond, but he has to go—otherwise his heart would combust from the outpour of feelings of being here with him.

-

_The next day..._

_School Cafeteria, lunch break_

The two best friends are seated in the corner of the cafeteria, with Loki chatting animatedly with fellow seniors about their graduation plans, and Bruce next to him not saying a word. Noticing this, Loki excuses himself from the conversation and siddles closer to Bruce.

"Bruce, are you okay?"

"... _what?_ " Bruce lifts his head from leaning on his palms on the table, _finally_ noticing the existence of everyone around him.

Loki raises an eyebrow. "You're thinking of something _big,_ I can tell," he leans in closer to Bruce with a conspiratorial smile. "So, _spill_ "

Bruce looks at his best friend of 3 and a half years for a moment without a word, and he sighs. "Okay... so you know how Thor and I have been... going out... for almost two years, right"

" _Oh dear_ "

"Yeah, so I was thinking maybe... _maybe_ it's time to ask the _question..._ " Bruce sheepishly mutters under his breath, nervously running a hand through his tousled brunette locks.

" _well, then_ " Loki smiles, the tinge of excitement on his eyes. He pulls a handful of items out of his sling bag. "I've done _some_ designing on my free time, you can choose between them—And if you don't like these, I can always find some more things to draw inspiration from," he hands the items to Bruce with flourish, with Bruce taking the items with confusion.

"Uh... Loki, what are th—" Bruce gives the handful of items a quick read, and his eyes widen in embarrassment.

" _No!_ Loki, I—I'm _not_ going to ask for his hand in marriage! I was thinking of _several_ steps before that first!" Bruce shoves the items that turned out to be wedding invitations back to Loki, who wrinkles his nose in confusion.

"What? I thought you were _already_ official?" Loki sighs, putting the invites back inside his bag. "Oh, well"

"...and _uh,_ do you carry those... _everywhere_?" Bruce asks, his face still a deep shade of red. His best friend can only raise his eyebrows at him.

"Oh my god, _Loki..._ " he covers his face with his hands with a mixture of frustration and embarrassment.

"You _have_ to be prepared for these things, Bruce" Loki steeples his fingers together. "You know how _spontaneous_ Thor can be"

Bruce smiles at the sentiment, despite himself. "Yeah... I mean, I guess he _kind of_ is..."

Loki rolls his eyes. " _Anyway,_ back to the task at hand. I'm assuming you're planning to ask him on valentine's day? which is _tomorrow_?"

"I... didn't think of it _that_ way, but now that you mentioned it, I guess I _should..._?"

Loki visibly exhales a breath of frustration. "Oh my god Bruce, _obviously_ "

he whips out his phone, typing fast. "And I think I've got _just_ the thing," he smiles, showing his best friend of what's on the screen.

"Did you know we have a new drive-in cinema in town?"

-

_Later that evening..._

_The Odinson's Residence_

Thor lies on his bed, the back of his arm resting on his forehead as he stares at the wooden ceiling. His graduation cap is stowed away somewhere beneath buried piles of clothes and books, and he has no intentions of cleaning them for the moment. ' _Taking a gap year is supposed to help me find the right perspective of things,'_ he thought to himself, pondering.

"But all I can think of right now is Bruce" The words he said aloud rings in his ears and he smiles, despite himself.

"I wonder why he left in such a hurry the other day, though" His smile is replaced by a tinge of concern, wondering if he did anything wrong. Before he can mull it over any further, his phone _pings._ He fishes it out of his pocket and gave it a read.

_Messages_

_Brucey Babey_

_17.30: Hey Thor. Sorry we haven't gotten much time to hang out these days. Since Valentine is tomorrow, I already made some plans for us :)_

_17.31: I'll come over to your house tomorrow at 3pm if that's ok?_

Smiling sheepishly, Thor immediately works on a reply.

_Me_

_17.32: Of course! I can't wait for tomorrow :D see you soon!!!! <3<3<3_

He stow the phone away, smiling all the way.

_'These thoughts are going to have to wait for another day.'_

_-_

_Valentine's Day_

_The Odinson's Residence, evening_

_'Ding dong!'_

"I'll get it!" Thor darts all the way from the bottom of the staircase to the front door to answer, his chopped blond hair glinting as the sunlight peers through the stained glass door. He opens the door to see Bruce, nervously standing on the _welcome home_ mat with his hands behind his back.

"Hey, Thor" Bruce smiles, the hint of blush rising on his cheeks. "I uh, drove my mom's car here, and I was thinking— _maybe_ we can go somewhere with it?"

"I'd love that. Just let me get my jacket for a moment," Thor smiles at his date, trying his best to pull his gaze away. He couldn't.

"You could—you could uh, sit down for a while? I won't take long,"

"It's okay, I'll wait. I also need to return something to Loki," Bruce smiles, heading to his best friend's room as Thor darts upstairs as quick as he can.

"...Loki, how did I do?" Bruce slowly steps into his best friend's room, his almost-confident facade just a second away from shattering.

"Pretty good. You didn't burst into bullets of cold sweat and froze in place this time, so _that's_ an improvement" Loki appraised his best friend's short-lived panache, motioning Bruce to sit on the bed next to him.

"I'm really, _really_ nervous right now," Bruce mutters, his breaths shaky. He wrings his hands together, and Loki placed his hands atop of them.

"It's going to be okay," Loki gave Bruce his _rare,_ uncharacteristically reassuring smile, giving his hands a gentle squeeze. "You care about him, and he cares about you. You'll both be okay. And speaking as his younger brother, he couldn't have picked a better guy to fall for"

Bruce gave Loki a look. "...But _you_ were the one who made him ask me to go to the Homecom—" he stops short as Loki waves him off.

"What's meant to happen _will_ happen"

"What does _that_ even mea—"

_'Knock knock'_

Thor peeked his head into his younger brother's room. "Bruce, are you here— _oh_ , you are. Okay, I grabbed my stuff now, let's go" He giddily motions Bruce to step out.

"Well, I'm off," Bruce stands up. "Thanks for all the help, Loki"

Loki stands up, facing his best friend with a thin smile. "You'll do great. _Just..._ spare me the details this time"

-

"Can I at _least_ ask where we're headed?" Thor impatiently shakes his legs in Bruce's old sedan, riding shotgun.

"Thor, you asked _five_ minutes ago, and I still won't give you the answer" Bruce muttered, trying to contain himself from stopping Thor using his lips.

Thor sinks into his seat, half-pouting. "Can't I at _least_ get a hint?" He faces Bruce, using the full force of his ocean blue puppy dog eyes.

Bruce nearly relents. "... _Nope_ "

_'That was close.'_

" _Anyway_ , we're almost there"

-

_Stark's Drive-in Cinema, evening_

The evening is jam-packed as the drive-in allows more cars and patrons inside, taking their individual places to enjoy the movie— _or_ the atmosphere. Arriving there, Thor shortly got out of the car to buy some food, Bruce staying behind the wheels.

Finally alone, Bruce lets out a breath he's been holding the _entire_ drive here, exhaling and tightening his grip on the worn-down part of the steering wheel.

 _'Okay, calm down, Bruce—calm down. You went to_ _**millions** _ _of dates with Thor! And sure, he's always charming, irresistible, and caring each and every... single time... with_ _**deep desire** _ _... burning in his eyes—with the intensity of a thousand_ _**burning suns** _ _... hey—wait! Focus!'_

"Calm down, Bruce. You can do this. You can ask him. You've come so far, there's no turning back now," He gives himself a pep talk, rallying his emotions, shaking off his 'pre-game' jitters as he fixes his outfit using the barely hanging, rusty rearview mirror.

Not too long after, his car door opens, with Thor carrying an impressive amount of popcorn buckets and snacks in his one arm. "Sorry, was I taking too long?"

"Nah, the movie's about to start, thanks for these" Bruce smiles, taking the snacks and popcorn out of his date's grasp, allowing him to get in the sedan hassle-free.

—

Soon after, the movie starts rolling, projecting on the giant screen as the evening sky darkens into night. Cars around them turned their headlights off, and complete silence sets in. Thor gave Bruce a sidelong glance, smiling to himself. Only this time, Bruce tilts his head at Thor—and they both got flustered. Their shoulders touch, and their fingers are nearly entwined.

"Sorry, I'm just—looking at you, _haha_ " Thor laughs dryly, playing it cool. _Smooth._

"Thor, you—I... let's just—let's just watch the movie," Bruce sheepishly looked away, leaning his head on Thor's shoulder, and they adjust to get comfortable.

The movie they're seeing is a romantic comedy from the 80s, one of the _obvious_ choice to play on Valentine's day, and some patrons have sealed their windows shut for _some_ reason. The two on their date who are _usually_ oblivious to everything around them, just so happens to _not_ be as oblivious tonight, and noticed it happening.

" _Uh..._ should we... roll _our_ windows up—" Bruce grew beet red, prompting a _subliminal_ message to his date—who's already rolling his own all the way up with a flourish.

"... _Nevermind_ " Bruce sheepishly grins, rolling his own window all the way up.

-

They soon lean back on each other, hands occasionally brushing— _tangling,_ on their way down the popcorn bucket. The movie progresses, each scene growing more and _more_ intimate from the last, and the two could hear each other's breath growing more ragged each time, even through the purring engine of the car.

"...Bruce" Thor mutters in a low, _throaty_ voice.

"...Yeah...?"

"...You _do_ know... what these drive-in cinemas were called... back in the day, _don't you?_ " Thor tilts his head, slowly facing Bruce—their noses barely a hair's width away from each other.

"...I don't know" Bruce lowered his gaze, fixated on Thor's entire feature. It's almost second nature for his arm to also reach up, caressing his date's cheek.

" _Well,_ " Thor leans his face closer to Bruce's, their lips nearly brushing. "I'm no _expert_ at remembering," he continues, the volume of his voice barely a whisper as he leans in even closer.

"...god, Thor..." Bruce held his breath, gripping Thor's collar with surprising intensity.

"...But _maybe..._ I can show you" Thor closes the distance between them, pressing his lips against Bruce's in a heated fervor. He holds Bruce close as Bruce wraps his arms around Thor's back. Their kiss deepens more and more, until Bruce pushes Thor down on the leather seat, their arms still tangled together. Bruce uses the seat to support his elbows, with Thor in the middle of it. He grasps the edges of Thor's hair, his face hot as he presses his body on top of Thor's, the friction of their clothes writhing against each other.

"...Wait, _Bruce..._ " Thor breaks the kiss apart, his face all the shades of red, his breathing ragged as he searches for the right thing to say.

" _I..._ " he pauses, looking at the depths of Bruce's hazel eyes and how close their faces—their _bodies_ are, as if time itself has stopped. He pulls Bruce and closes the distance once again, their lips searing together, their tongues tangling and their breaths restless.

Bruce clutches the collar of Thor's shirt tightly, with Thor's arms on Bruce's back, snaking its way under his shirt to feel its skin hot to the touch. Bruce writhes, arching his back and swaying his body with Thor's as they finally pulled apart after what feels like an eternity of making out and roaming their hands on each other.

Breathless, they lie tangled with Thor's back on the leather seat and Bruce on his chest, none of them really having any energy to move apart as the music from the 80s movie rolls to an eventual stop.

"...It's _Passion Pits_ " Thor mutters under his breath, the ghost of a whisper. He rubs the small of Bruce's back in a circular motion with a contented sigh.

"What?" Bruce slightly tilts his head up to meet Thor's gaze, their facial expressions still dazed in a trance.

"...Back in the day, these drive-in cinemas... they were called ' _Passion Pits_ ', because of, _um,_ " Thor sheepishly rubs his nose.

" _Things_ like what we just did?" Bruce grins coyly, giving Thor a look.

"Right," Thor mutters, an embarrassed laugh escaping his lips. "That's _one_ of it"

They grew quiet for a bit, listening to the faint noise of everything happening outside. As the movie comes to an end, a new one schedules to play in a few moments, with patrons trickling in and out of the venue.

Bruce stays lying on Thor's chest, warmth radiating off him. ' _I have to ask him now,'_ he thinks to himself, propelling himself to sit upwards, pulling away from his date.

"Bruce?" Thor looks up at Bruce sitting, smoothing the wrinkles of his frazzled shirt.

The honking of other cars snaps the both of them back to reality, and the reality is that their time on the cinema is up, as implied by the cars filling in the formerly empty spots.

Bruce laughs to himself. _'Not here.'_

"Looks like it's time to call it a night," Thor ruefully smiles, sitting up and fixing the crumpled collar of his shirt.

"Not yet," Bruce mutters, gripping the steering wheel and the shift gear with shaky breaths. "I have _one_ place left in mind."

-

" _Here?_ " Thor raises his eyebrows at his date, peering over the breezy skyline as they stepped out of Bruce's car, and onto the brick paths leading to the cliff observatory.

"Well," Bruce motions for his date to follow him to the railing area overlooking the cityscape at night. "This was where we—"

"Made out the first time," Thor chuckles, joining Bruce as the night sky deepens into a surreal mixture of raven and navy—with the array of twinkling stars.

Bruce grins. "Yeah, _that,_ " he leans his arms against the railing, their arms touching. "But this is _also_ the place you took me to on the night of the Homecoming dance"

Thor throws his date a quizzical glance. "I remember that, but why did you drive us here?"

Bruce takes a deep breath. "I remember you telling me that this is a special place for you. And you drove me here," he smiles, facing his date. He laid his hand atop Thor's and gently squeezes it. "Which makes this place special for _me_ as well."

"Bruce," Thor's eyes widen, as if something struck him with the knowledge of what's about to happen.

"...These past two years have been amazing," Bruce smiles at him with a soft, adoring gaze. "And I know I'm not big on labels, but would you be my boyfriend?"

Thor is quiet for a moment, only able to slightly part his lips without a sound coming out.

"But... it's not like you have to answer right away or anyth—" Bruce visibly worries, but Thor threw his arms over Bruce's shoulders, wrapping him in a hug.

Thor presses his lips against Bruce's, deep and sweet—nearly dipping him. He pulls away only to finish it off by planting a quick kiss on the corner of Bruce's lips. " _Yes!_ Obviously," Thor beams, grinning from ear to ear. "Yes, I would _love_ to be your boyfriend, Bruce—I was about to ask _you_ the same thing half a year ago!"

"W—Why didn't you?" Bruce grips Thor's arms wrapping him, his face flustered.

"Well—Truthfully, I didn't think you would say yes, because you're not big on labels," Thor visibly relaxes into the embrace. "But I'm glad this happens, I'm proud of _us_ and I'm even _more_ proud to call you my boyfriend" He embraces Bruce tighter, all shadows of doubts cleared without a trace.

" _Boyfriend,_ " Bruce smiles into the embrace, letting himself get used to the almost intoxicating sentiment.

" _Boyfriend,_ " Thor mirrors his boyfriend's word, letting everything sink in as he finally pulls away to look at him.

"I'm so, _so_ happy we have met," Thor grins, taking Bruce's hands in his. "And I would never trade any of this for the world," he pauses.

"... _but?_ " Bruce raises his eyebrows, though still smiling.

"...Is it bad if I told you I'm hungry?" Thor ruefully smiles, and Bruce lets out a hearty chuckle.

"Because the popcorn... and the snacks... they weren't exactly enough"

Bruce smiles endearingly at his boyfriend.

"Okay, _boyfriend._ Let's go grab some late-night grub downtown"

They walked away from the railings hand in hand, stars as their witness. The cliff observatory fades from the rearview mirror as they drove away into the night, and a new destination comes into view.

Whether it's grabbing a late night grub on some run-down diner downtown or dancing the night away at a party without knowing how the future will pan out, things aren't going to be so bad as long as they got each other, and the memories sealed with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to my sister who helped me with the finishing ideas and all around being a chonky catto. Also thank you to Zoe who helps with the polishing and dusting off unnecessary clutter.
> 
>  
> 
> Work is not beta read, but I do hope you enjoy it.
> 
> This is a continuation from ["A Honey For My Homie"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15679977), and a large part of this fic is based off the first one. You can also read this without the first one, but it'd help put things into perspective if you did. Thank you for reading and have a great day :)


End file.
